Alles Wird Besser Werden
by Just-Another-Fanfic-Nerd
Summary: World War II has ended but now another problem has arisen: The Cold War. The Soviet Union, a.k.a Russia, and the Allies-America, Eyebrows, and Le Frog-are fighting(since when do they not fight, I mean seriously) and have dragged Prussia and Germany into it. Now, the Berlin Wall separates the two brothers. No pairings because I personally don't like stuff like that.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/n: I wanted to write a Berlin wall fanfiction, so my sister came up with this fabulous idea. We actually wrote this in two days which is awesome. We'll try to update the 2p fanfic before posting chapter two of this though. So yeah. Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think! Please actually give me feedback, not just 'this is good, please continue' etc... Tell me what you like about it and what I can improve on. That would help me out a lot. Okay? Okay.** **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, any of it's characters- if I did... well you don't even want to know.** **)**

* * *

 ** _Alles wird besser werden_**

 ** _-Everything will get better_**

* * *

There was no warning the night the wall went up. The people of East Berlin awoke to sirens screaming through out their city. They immediately jumped out of bed. Why was there so many? Something terrible must have happened. Not even the darkest parts of their imagination could have prepared them for this. It was Sunday, August 13, 1961, a day the people of Berlin would remember for the rest of their lives. When a prison was built around them while they slept.

* * *

 _A nation that is afraid to let its people judge the truth and the falsehood in an open market is an nation that is afraid of its own people._

 _-John F. Kennedy_

* * *

Loud noises and voices awoke Germany from a bad dream he was having. He growled slightly at being awoken and got out of bed. The noises seemed to get louder.

 _What in the world could they possibly be doing out there?_ he thought to himself.

He got ready for the day and then went outside. His blood ran cold when he saw a wall seperating _his_ country. The wall was mostly barbed wire with armed guards standing in front of it. He shook himself off from his shock and began to slowly make his way to the wall. His eyes scanned along the wall and he spotted his elder brother talking to some of the soldiers on the other side.

He was upset and making gestures to the wall. He made a move towards it and they stopped him, pushing him back. Seeing this Germany picked up his pace and shouted,"Prussia!"

The elder German brother looked up at this and began to shout,"Vest? Vest!"

A soldier on Germany's side of the wall pressed a hand on him to keep him back,"I'm sorry sir, but you need to step away from the wall. You are not allowed past it."

"Sir, jou don't understand-zhat's my bruder. Please, just let me through-"

Prussia tried once more to get past the soldiers on his side ,"Brohas!" The Russian soldier stopped him from getting any closer to the wall.

"Hey, get out of my vay! Vest!" Prussia shoved the Russian, aggravating him.

The soldier roughly grabbed him by the arm; he began to drag him away. He struggled in his grip,"Hey! Grr! Let go of me!"

"Prussia!"Germany shouted.

The western soldier held him back slightly,"Sir-"

"NO! VEST!" he struggled in their grip and managed to land a few blows on the eastern soldiers.

"Prussia-stop fighting vith zhem!"

Of course, being himself- Prussia didn't listen to his younger brother and continued to fight with them.

The Russian grabbed his gun and used the butt of it to hit him in the head, repeatedly. After about four hits, Prussia was out cold. They dropped his limp body on the ground as though he was a filthy rag doll.

Germany's eyes widened and he pushed past his own soldier and gripped the wall,"NO! BRUDER!"

They pointed their guns at him, ready to pull the trigger. At this point Germany had tears running down his face,"NEIN! AUFHÖREN!"

"Hvatit," came a chilling voice. They relaxed and stepped away.

Germany looked for the source of the voice, not that he didn't already know who it was. Russia walked up to Prussia's limp body on the ground; his face was visible to Germany.

"Enough. I think he has learned his lesson, da. If not then I will teach him lesson, da." he said with his creepy child-like smile on his face. Russia bent over and threw him over his shoulder.

Germany watched in horror as he carried his elder brother away. He couldn't decide what was worse: helplessly watching his brother die, or helplessly watching his brother being taken away to a life of torture worse than anything he coud ever imagine.

"Sir? Sir, I'm sorry but-"the soldier's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

Germany let go of the wall and put his back to it. He cleared his throat. He ran his hands through his hair and kept his head high, not looking at the man he said,"I apologize. I'll be on my vay. Jou should not expect to see me here again." The man was left speechless as he watched Germany walk away as though nothing had happened.

Although, to be truthful, it was taking him everything he had for him not to start crying again.

* * *

It had roughly been two years since Germany had last seen his brother, Prussia. He was currently walking along the wall thinking about the event that had happened when the wall had first been put up.

He didn't really know how to feel about this whole situation. Well, he didn't really understand his feelings entirely about this situation. It's not that he wasn't sad or upset, it's just that he never really had any friends growing up and emotions was just something he couldn't completely comprehend.

He sighed and looked at the wall. To make matters worse he was even missing Italy on top of all of this wall stuff. They couldn't see one another because of the damn allies and the war had ended. It was their fault that he was separated from his brother as well.

He paused and stared at the wall, anger beginning to rise. He just sighed. Whatever he did, no matter how angry he got, he couldn't do a single damn thing because he had lost the damn war-

"Vest."came a voice.

"Prussia,"he looked around for the sound of the voice but he shook his head. "Nein-it can't be Prussia. I've had a long day und it's causing me to hear zhings." He began to walk again.

"Veessssssssssst."

"Vhat?" He looked around once more for the source of the voice. "I must be losing my mind,"he muttered.

A pebble hit him out of no where and he began to look more frantically around.

"Pst, Vest! Over here!"

Germany looked up to see Prussia on top of the wall,"Prussia! Vhat are jou doing here!?"

Prussia grinned,"Don't vorry brohas. I'm going to break through zhis vall vith mein awesomness!"

"Get down from zhere jou dummkoft!"

"Kesese-"Prussia fell off the wall, scrapping himself on the barbed wire along the way.

"Prussia!"

"I'm...okay..."

Germany took a step forward in concern of his brother and felt something crinkle underneath his boot. He took a step back and bent over to pick up a piece of paper. He unfolded it and read:

Dear West,

Don't worry, I'm totally fine. I can handle this weak Russia guy perfectly fine on my own. There's nothing the Great Prussia can't handle. Anyways, I figured out the patterns of the spotlights they have on at night and Russia told those jerky security guys not to worry about me and that if I did do something 'bad' that he would take care of it himself...-SO meet me by that old geezer's bakery down the street from your house tonight sometime around midnight. Don't tell anybody and be secretive about it, okay? And you probably should burn this letter as well.

From Yours Truely,

Prussia

P.S. I AM AWESOME!

He looked up from the letter to discover that his brother had left in the time that he had been reading the letter. He looked around to see if anyone had seen the interaction. The street was almost entirely empty, with him being the only on one it. He pocketed the letter and began to make his way home.

When he got there he, he got rid of the letter so that no one could read it. Now all he could do was not fall asleep, and wait for midnight to come so he could talk to his brother once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/n: Second chapter completed! I have to say, Prussia was totally awesome in this. My sister came up with a lot of his ideas in this since I'm not very extroverted like she is. I'm an introvert. :I. We'll try to update the last two chapters of the other fan iction before posting the next chapter of this one or we'll just alternate.** **Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think! Please actually give me feedback, not just 'this is good, please continue' etc... Tell me what you like about it and what I can improve on. That would help me out a lot. Okay? Okay.** **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, any of it's characters- if I did... well you don't even want to know."**

* * *

 _ **Alles wird besser werden**_

 _ **-Everything will get better**_

* * *

 _There are no dangerous thoughts; thinking itself is dangerous._

 _-Hannah Arendt_

* * *

Germany left his house fifteen minutes until midnight. He snuck around searchlights and guards to get to where he was supposed to meet Prussia. He checked the time with his wristwatch using a nearby street light. It was five minutes till midnight. He walked ten yards (nine meters) away from the light.

Six minutes had gone by when he heard someone shout whisper,"Vest."

"Prussia?"He whispered back into the dark of the night.

"Over here! By zhe trash cans on mein side of zhe vall!"

Germany spotted Prussia kneeling beside some waste bins . He walked over to where is brother was. The elder stood up, looking around, before breaking into a wide grin.

"Hey Vest, jou still look zhe same not sure if zhat's a good zhing or not."

"Dummkoft. Vhy did jou vant me to come?"

"Vell it's not like anyone vould miss jour little bruder after being seperated-I just vanted to see jou vhy else?"

"Ja...I-I... guess I missed jou... as vell,"Germany said looking away from his brother, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I also need to tell jou something mega important."

"Alright let me here it zhen."

"I'm going too try to sneek to zhe vest. I've been coming up vith some awesome ideas on how to get to zhe other side."

"Vhat?! But zhat's-"

"Awesome-I know I already came up vith some plans."

"Vhat!? Jou dummkoft you're going to-"

"Get to zhe ozher side vith style-I know. It's totally awesome."

"No it's not jou idiot! Just how exactly do jou plan on getting past all of zhose gaurds!"

"Vell some people have just made runs for it und lived-some just crashed their cars zhrew zhe gates."

"Don't tell me jou're-"

"Going to ride in like a boss-ja. I am,"he said smirking.

"Jou idiot jou could get jourself killed!"

"Vest I'm too awesome to die. Nozhing can kill zhe Great Prussia! I can see it now."

* * *

Prussia was driving straight at the wall, it was time he put his plans into action, despite his brother's doubtfulness in his awesomenes. Germany would just fall at his feet after seeing his brother over come the impossible task infront of him and worship him.

He crashed through the wall just as planned while the Russian soldiers watched in awe of his supreme awesomeness. In slow motion he stepped out of the car and slowly began to walk away. He put on a pair of sunglasses, with a smirk on his face. The car exploded behind him, making him look even more awesome.

And to complete it all, his little Gilbird flew beside him with his own pair of awesome shades.

Germany facepalmed,"Jou're an idiot."

"Kesesesese. Come on Vest, jou know it's an awesome plan. Made by none ozher zhan zhe Awesome Prussia!"

In the distance, a church bell tolled to signal that it was one o' clock. Prussia's eyes widened and he nervously looked around,"I better get home before _he_ notices I'm gone."

"I zhought jou veren't scared of Russia."

"Pfft, vhat? No. Scared of Russia? No... I just have to go. Goodbye Vest."

"Alright zhen. Goodbye Prussia."

"By zhe vay- don't forget to come back tomorrow at zhe same time."

Germany nodded at his brother. He watched his brother scurry away before turning away. He started to walk home, alone.

* * *

The next night Germany met up with Prussia once again, despite his stupid remarks last time.

"Since jou didn't like my first awesome idea, which makes absolutely no sense. I came up vith a new one. Vhat if I made a hot air balloon out of sheets und clothing and RODE IT TO ZHE OZHER SIDE LIKE A TOTAL BOSS!"

"Dummkoft. Zhat vould never vork."

"Not if I have enough clothes und sheets-now, give me jour clothes."

"Vhat-"

"Take off jour clothes und give zhen to me now. I don't have enough cloth."

"Nein! I'm not taking off my clothes!"

"Vest,"Prussia looked Germany in the eyes. "Vest, I know zhat zhis damn vall seperates our countries. I know zhat zhe Allies und zhat damn bastard vant to keep us apart und life seems pretty shitty right now. Zhey can not keep us apart und one day ve vill be togezher once again. Zhis vall vill no longer seperate us one day. Und to do zhat is for jou to help me overcome zhis vall. Ve can do zhis together."

"Now-take off jour clothes und give zhem to me."

"Nein! I'm not giving mein clothes to jou! Vhat zhe hell is vrong vith jou!"

"Fine, I have to go home anyvays. Bye Vest."

"Goodbye Prussia."

* * *

One night, after talking to his brother, Germany was walking home. Although Prussia's ideas were really far fetched, he did have to help him get over the wall. It seems as though it was up to him to figure out a way to get his brother over the wall, dispite it being against the rules.

He looked up from the side walk to find that America as well as a few soldiers were walking in his direction. He tried moving to one side of the side walk to attempt avoiding them but they stopped right infront of him. He tried to get around them; however, one of the soldiers stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"We need to talk to you, sir."

"Alright, but vhat is zhis about."

The other soldier reponded to his question,"Your brother, Prussia."

Germany tried to keep his expression calm, dispite his heart begining to race,"Vhat about him?"

America moved so that he was standing right infront of the German. His facial expression was serious, an odd thing to see upon the older country,"Dude, don't try to play dumb with us. We know that you have been talking to him illegally."

Oh shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/n: Whoop! I finally finished this chapter! I am so sorry for not updating; I was super busy and haven't been able to work on this very much. To be honest my sister actually wrote a lot of this. I wrote some of it, mostly towards the end, and edited a lot of what my sister wrote so if it sounds slightly different from the previous chapters, that is why. Uhm. Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think! _Please actually give me feedback,_ not just 'this is good, please continue' etc... Tell me what you _like_ about it and what I can _improve on._ That would help me out _a lot._ Okay? Okay _._** **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, any of it's characters- if I did... well you don't even want to know.)**

* * *

 ** _Alles wird besser werden_**

 ** _-Everything will get better_**

* * *

 _You are your only border - throw yourself over it!_

 _-Hafis_

* * *

"Dude I like, totally wanna help you!"America had grinned widely.

"Vhat?"He asked as though someone had told him that the wall had never happened and he was stuck in a never ending dream.

"I wanna help you get Prussia over the wall brosef!"

This time the German let out a sigh of relief.

"Dude calm down-what did you think I was going to do-arrest ya!"The American laughed loudly, patting him on the back.

"Uh-Arrest!? Ja, vhy in zhe hell vould I zhink of zhat!"Germany began to laugh nervously.

An awkward silence formed between the two.

America coughed into his glove,"Uh-yeah dude."

There was another awkward silence between the two, giving Germany time to doubt America,"Vait, vhy do you vant to help _me._ "

"Um..."He said, rubbing the back of his head. He turned to his soldiers-whom Germany had forgotten about, was it natural for Americans to be so silent and stiff-were they even American? "Hey boys, why don't ya'll head off already, It's getting late."

"But Monsieur -"one of them was obviously French.

That explains why the soldiers uniforms were different-meaning that the French's uniform seemed more like a fashion statement, so does that make the other soldier American?

"Nope, go on dudes."

"Your boss wo-"

"Nah, I'll talk to John later, and your boss too. He owes me a thing or two. Just go on and have the rest of the day off, you deserve it. That's an order."

"... Yes sir."The two soldiers hesitated before giving America a salute, which he returned, and walked away.

"Look, this whole Berlin wall thing-I... can't really help but feel like it's kinda my fault. It separated friends and family-like you and Prussia. I can't tear down the wall piece by piece myself-and trust me I would if I could-but, helping a few people reunite with their friends and family is all I can do. So, I do it."

Germany paused slightly, suprised by his maturity with handling the situation,"I... understand...zhank jou."

"No need for thanks, it's just the duty of a hero."

... And he's back to normal, "Okay let's head to my place and I can tell you my totally awesome plan."

"Ja, zhat sounds nice."

The odd pair began to walk off in the direction of where America stayed,"'Kay, starting off I thought that we could make a totally awesome, giant superhero."

The annoying American's voice began to fade off as the unlikely pair began to walk off.

Meanwhile, a voice with a British accent came from a tree that had been yards from where they had been standing moments before,"That stupid wanker!"

A certain Brit stood behind the tree with his back against it,"He thinks he can get Prussia over the wall."

Britain peeked around the tree and watched Germany and America walking away,"I bet i can get Prussia over that wall ten times faster than that bloody idiot."

He saw the German face palm, probably at some stupid remark his brother made, while the older country laughed.

Britain smirked as he muttered,"Let the games begin."

* * *

Germany huffed as he walked through the crisp, cold morning in Berlin. Snow softly crunched underneath his military boots, as he walked through the quiet morning, deep in thought. It had snowed the night before.

 _Zhis morning I got a phone call from zhe person I vould least expecte it to be, Britain. His reason for calling me so early ist zhat he vanted me to go over to vhere he vas staying._

The country turned a corner and came up to Britain's front yard. He began to walk towards the door, _He said he had something very important to talk to me about. I'm not too sure if vether I should have came or not. I vonder vhat ist so important to vhere he vould vant to directly contact und speak vith me, I can only imagine it being bad news._

Germany sighed, _But zhe only vay to find out ist to do it..._

He raised his hand to knock on the door, when suddenly the door dramatically swung open to reveal Britain, whom was oddly wearing a cape.

"Hello Germany."

"Halo Britan."

"...Well, I'm glad you decided to come."

"Me, not so much."

Britain's eyebrows twitched with anger, _Don't anger him and run him off, just get this over with, rub your victory in America's face then you don't have to talk to Germany again_.

England cleared his thoat,"Yes, right, well." He moved out of the doorway,"Please, do come in."

Germany walked into the Brit's house while the door shut behind him,"So, vhat ist it jou vanted to talk to me about."

 _Uhg his house smells like his cooking...burnt, it must be vhat makes it smell like that, his own food._

"I happened to hear about you trying to sneek your brother, Prussia, over the wall."

 _Vhat!? How did he find zhat out!? America! Zhat damn big mouthed idiot must have told him. Vhat vas I zhinking making a deal vith him, he's most likely told zhe whole vorld by now! Schssie, I've been found out..._

"Vhat? I don-

"I want to help you."

"Jou what?"

"I want to help get Prussia over the wall."

 _He vants to help me? No-zhis is Britan, vhy vould he vant to help me, unless...No, zhis is a trap he doesn't vant to help me he vants to trick me! Zhat sneeky bastard...I need to get out of here..._

"Here, come with me so I can show you my plan,"England said throwing his cape behind him as he walked further into the house. Germany was led into a dark room with odd patterns within a circle. Candles arranged carefully around it.

"Here we are."

 _Vhy vould he lead me here...This seems kind of shady-_ Britain locked the door behind him. _Huh? Vhy did he lock zhe door-I knew it! Zhis is a trap, he's trying to kiddnap me! but, vhy? Zhe var is over, unless...vell he ist a relative of France-mein gott, he's not going to-_

"Germany, are you alright old chap?"

"Uh Ja,"he laughed nervously,"I'm fine."

"Um, okay then, I suppose you are ready for me to begin. Sit in that chair over there."

Germany hesitantly sat down on the stool Britain had indicated. England grabbed a thick book and opened to a marked page.

"Be prepared."

"Vhat exactly am I preparing for?..."

"Just wait-"he tossed his cape out, letting it flow behind him,"You shall see."

"How do I know I can trust _jou._ How do i even know zhis vill vork?"

"The war is over, I would not lie to you now and plus-"Britain smirked and pulled his hood over his head,"-Never underestimate the power of the great British Empire."

 _Vhy am I shtill here? Zhis guy ist insane..._

England put his free hand over the circle and began to chant softly,"Santa Rito Mitam Meada...Ringo Jonah Tito Marlin...Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explora!"

The candles dimmed considerably and a soft green light came from the circle, which brightened with each word Britain said. His cape flapped behind him as mysterious wind came howlling from the circle. The wind whipped his hair around.

Soon, he was shouting his chant at the top of his lungs to be heard over the wind. Everything, except for the Brit, was now lifting off the ground by a mere centimeters. Finally, he threw his hand down and yelled,"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The lighting of the room returned to normal. Germany sat in awe, amazed at the display.

"Now..let's-"His book erupted in flames"-uh-AH BLOODY HELL!?"The Brit threw it onto the floor and began to stomp on it"I DID EVERYTHING PERFECTLY WHY DID IT-"Britain's cape caught on fire,"BLOODY!"

"GERMANY! WHY ARE YOU JUST SITTING THERE ON YOUR ARSE?! GET UP AND HELP ME!"

America opened the door, allowing some light to come in,"Dude, Iggy, what are you doing? Why are you yell-"He noticed the fire,"...FIRE! FIRE! FIREGERMANYFIRE!"

The American ran back out the door.

"DON'T RUN AWAY GET YOUR FAT ASS BACK HERE AND HELP ME THIS INSTANT!"

He came running back in,"Don't worry Iggy! I GOTTCHA!"He lifted a bucket of water that had some ice in it.

"America-no-WAIT STOP!"

America flung the water onto Britain. He stood with his hands on his hips and had a giant goofy smile on his face,"See, I took care of it. I am the hero after all."

The soaked Brit fumed, steam seeming to come off him,"What in the bloody DICKENS WAS THAT FOR!?"

"Uh-Because you were on fire, duh, why else?"

"THAT'S WHAT FIRE EXINGUISHERS ARE FOR YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

"But if it weren't for me my cat-like reflexes and quick thinking, you would not be here right now."

The Brit swore and insulted the American, whom just ignored everything he said and began to yell about him being a hero. Having seen enough of the spectical, Germany got up and excused himself. He left the rental house and began to walk home.

* * *

Germany sighed as he took his military boots off. He was tired from his chaotic day, and he still had to go and see his brother. Could he even stay up for that? Well he definetly didn't want to miss out on his meeting with Prussia.

There was a knock at his door. The German sighed in frustration,"Vhat now?"

He stood and answered the door. France stood there with a rose,"Ah Germany, a little birdy told me zhat you were lonely. Honhonhon~ I now how to fix that with a few beautiful-"

Germany shut his eyes in anger and slammed the door in France's face. He already had enough of that family for one day...

* * *

 _ **Prussia: Pft-Zhis chapter isn't even awesome vithout me.**_

 _ **Sister: Well at least without you that means there are less idiots in this chapter.**_

 _ **Prussia: HEY!-**_

 _ **Me: -REVEIW!-please~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/n: Here is the fourth chapta! It's finally done! I actually wrote this in a day so if there are any mistakes please do point them out because my sister and I are not rereading this again. We're just too lazy. I did enjoy writing this one though, it was a good chapter. Maybe a little crappy but still good.** **Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think! _Please actually give me feedback,_ not just 'this is good, please continue' etc... Tell me what you _like_ about it and what I can _improve on._ That would help me out _a lot._ And it'll help me update a lot _faster._ Okay? Okay _._** **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, any of it's characters- if I did... well you don't even want to know.)**

* * *

 _ **Alles wird besser werden**_

 _ **-Everything will get better**_

* * *

 _It's safer to be in chains than to be free._

 _-Franz Kafka_

* * *

A young man with curly brown hair was walking through a quiet Berlin. He turned a corner and cautiously looked around for anyone. The paticular part of town he was in wasn't busy at this time of day due to it being close to the city limits.

This young man walked up to his friend with auburn hair and blue eyes. "So vhat did jou vant to talk about?"he asked him.

"I..." His friend sighed heavily,"... I'm going to sneek over to zhe vest."

"Axel, are jou insane! Jou're going to get jourself killed!"

Axel looked around, afraid someone heard his friend's outburst,"Shush Klaus, keep it down."

Anxiously looking around, he lowered his voice,"Here's my plan, a high school in zhe vest is having a field trip to our side. I got in connection vith a guy coming on zhe trip, und he agreed to sneek me over zhere in a secret compartment in his car vith him vhen zhey leave."

"... Zhat's great, but vha-"

"I know, Klaus... I can't completely say zhat it vill vork... but if it has any chance of getting me out of zhis hell I'm living... Zhen I'm villing to do it..."

Klaus didn't respond and looked down at his feet.

"...Klaus... jou know, jou're zhe only person I've told about zhis?..." He remained silent. Axel pushed a little more,"Jou know vhy jou're zhe only person I've told?"

Klaus finally gave in. He continued to stare at the ground, and, in hope to keep the emotion out of his voice, he muttered,"Vhy?..."

"Because jou're my best friend. I _know_ I can trust jou,"Axel took off his cross necklace and dangled it infront of his friend, confidently. "Here, take it."

Klaus finally looked up,"Vhat's zhis?"

"It's for jou. Jou know, to keep."

Gently Klaus took the necklace and traced the outline of the cross with his thumb. Looking back down, he bit his lip,"Oh, I see... It's for if jou get caught und-"

"Nein. It's not."

He looked up once again

"It's not for if I get caught und killed. It's for jou to keep und give back to me vhen zhis damn vall comes down."

Klaus looked at Axel, suprised. His face, pale from holding back tears. Axel smiled,"But remember, _do not_ tell _anyone,_ not even jour sister, If I do get caught: I _never_ told jou about zhis, und zhis _never_ happened."

"Vhy?"

"Because, if zhey find out jou knew I vas going to attempt an escape, zhey'd ruin any of jour chances of ever leaving zhis hell... Or vorse, zhey'd _kill jou._ "

Klaus nodded, not trusting his voice. "Never. Tell. _Anyone._ No matter vhat happens to me."

There was a brief silence between the two before they drew into a hug. Suddenly they heard someone clapping slowly. They quickly turned around, terrified.

A pair of red eyes looked at them from the shadows,"Zhat vas real sweet, but if jou vanted to keep it a secret, jou should have kept jour voices down..."

Axel got in a defensive position,"Don't come closer! Don't jou dare try telling zhe Russian soldiers eizher or I'll-"

"Now vhy vould I need to tell one of zhem?" He stepped out of the shadows.

Klaus whispered,"Look, Axel, at his uniform, he's one of them"

Axel looked at the German's uniform. _Oh shit. Oh shit. What am I going to do?_

"If jou're going to zhe other side be more careful about it. Zhe Stasi are _everyvhere,_ vhat if one of zhem had heard jou?" He looked around, thinking he heard something and then he lowered his voice,"Vhat vould jou have done zhen?"

Axel squinted his eyes,"But aren't you?-"

"Nein, I'm only vearing zhe uniform to _help_ ozhers get to zhe ozher side."

"But vhy, how can ve even trust jou?" Klaus questioned.

The soldier sighed. He stuck his hands in his pocket and looked up at the sky,"Because... zhat damn vall seperated me from mein little brozher, und I know being free ist better zhan being lock up in hell. Now I can valk you home, none of zhe other officers vill bother us, und I can direct zhem from jour plan or jou can not trust me, go get jou und jour friend caught, und killed."

The soldier walked up to Axel. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he looked him in the eyes,"Jou vant to sneek to zhe vest. Zhat's a pretty big risk kid, so jou must be viling to take zhe risk of trusting me."

Axel shrugged his hand off and looked away,"Fine, I'll trust jou, but if jou turn out to be lying to us I'll-"

The soldier waved his hand in the air as he smirked,"Ja, ja jou'll _try_ to kick my ass, but of course jou can't because I'm awesome."

"Yeah sure... By zhe vay, vhat's jour name? I'm sure jou know ours from spying on us..."

"My name? Haha, I am zhe awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

* * *

Prussia was walking through Berlin. It was totally boring without his little bro, or even without Austria. He enjoyed making his life horrible. He bet his bro missed him too. Sure he got to see him at night, but that was usually limitated because he didn't want to get caught by that damn Russia.

He missed Italy too. Italy cooked the most amazing pasta and was so adorable, but of course he couldn't see him either. Prussia was betting that even Germany didn't get to see him that often either.

He got to see Hungary every now and then. Russia had taken her too. But a girl like her didn't deserve to live with a psychotic maniac like _him._ Even though she did hit him with her damn frying pan almost every single time she saw him. Prussia shivered at the thought of it.

He noticed a commotion over where the high schoolers from the west were crossing back over. Curious, Prussia began to walk in the direction of the wall. Some people got out of a black car surrounded by officers. They began to make a break for the west.

The Prussian noticed that one of them was the kid he had talked to a few days ago,"Ja go Axel...come on, come on jou can do it."

He was so close to the wall. Prussia watched with anticipation. _Ja, ja. keep going. You're almost there._ Suddenly Axel jerked forward and fell to his knees. The young man fell flat on the ground.

His eyes widened as he felt his heart stop,"No, Axel!... God damn it.."

A German soldier wearing a Stasi uniform walked up to him,"Sir.."

Prussia snapped out of his thoughts and looked at him with unease."Uh-ja?"

"Did jou know zhat young man?.."the soldier reached to his waist, where Prussia knew he kept a gun and would shoot him as soon as he got the chance.

"Nein, vell not exactly-he used to live down mein street und...-"The officer shifted the gun a bit and Prussia immediatly changed tactics,"-I knew his mother _real_ vell."He said with a smirk.

The soldier gave him a disgusted look,"Um well that'll be all sir..." He took a step back and nodded to someone behind the former country.

Two people grab Prussia. He struggled in their grip and looked back to see who his captors were,"Hey!"

He looked back only to see the soldier lifting the butt of his gun and swinging it towards his face.

 _Shit!_

Prussia was knocked out cold.

* * *

Germany was rushing down the streets of Berlin. His damn boss had made him work later than usual and now he was almost late for his meeting with Prussia. He was trying to be stealthly because no one in their right minds would be up at this hour, well except for Italians.

He made it to their usual meeting spot and stopped to breathe. Looking around he saw that the coast was clear. The German looked along the wall to see that no one was there.

After about two minutes he whispered,"Prussia? Are you there?... guess not.."

Germany crossed his arms and huffed. There certainly were a few times when Prussia had been five minutes late. His brother needed to understand the importance of being on time, but it's not like he could really do anything about it except wait.

He frequently checked to see if anyone was coming in his direction while he waited. Getting even more impatient as the time went by, the country finally decided to check what time it was.

It had been twenty minutes. _Maybe he is working late today, or Russia got home early. Ja, that's what._

Germany sighed and muttered to himself,"Nozhing to vorried about, he'll be fine..."

Since twenty minutes had passed, he decided to go home. He would just have to come back again tomorrow.

* * *

Checking to make sure no one was following him, Germany turned a corner. He was on his way to meet Prussia... Well, at least to check to see if he was there this time.

 _It has been almost a week and Prussia hasn't shown up. I'm being to get a bit..worried..What could have possibly happened to that idiot-_ Germany stopped in his tracks and gasped lightly... _Could he have tried to sneek over and...he...if so.._

"Zhen vhy do I keep coming?"he asked himself.

He sighed, _It's because he could be there one day...but what if he was-...I'll go today and if he's not there that's the last time I come._ Continuing on his way, he got to the wall. Expecting no one to be there, he was suprised to see a certain Albino sitting there, looking down.

Germany, relieved, called out,"Bruder? Bruder!.."

Prussia looked up slightly and quickly looked back down, hiding his face. Germany ran up to the wall,"Mein Gott Prussia vhere vere jou?"

The former country remained silent, worrying Germany further,"Verdammt Prussia answer me! Jou had me-"Prussia finally looked up at his brother, revealling his bruised face,"...V-vhat zhe hell happened to jou!?"

He was silent for a bit before raspily saying,"I did something stupid...I called out for him..."

Germany furrowed his eyebrows confused and thought, _He sounds awful._

"Who? Vhat happened?"

"Zhey beat me... I vouldn't talk... but-... zhey're letting me say goodbye..."

 _What the hell is he talking about?_

"Vhat are jou saying, jou're not making any sense,"Dread began to fill his chest.

Prussia looked Germany in the eyes, he could see a look of defeat in them,"Zhey're making me become a part of zhe Stasi..."

The young country was left speechless. They're making him apart of the _Stasi_!?

"Vhat..."

Prussia looked away,"I can't see jou anymore... I'm sorry..." Prussia stood, turning around.

"Prussia?!"Germany called out desperatly

He began to walk away from the wall. Away from his little brother.

"Prussia, jou just can't valk off like zhat! Get back here, Bruder!"

 _Don't turn around...looking at him will make it worse..._

"God damn it, get jour ass back here und look at me!"

 _You **can't** look at him._

"Prussia, listen to me!"

 ** _Don't_**

"Prussia!"

 _ **Turn**_

"BIG BRUDER!"

 _ **Around.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Hello! I had a three day weekend last week and pretty much got done what i could of this chapter. I stayed up till 1:45 trying to finish it on top of the two projects due the Tuesday we got back + regular homework. T~T...** **I finished all but one project before Tuesday,** **but I got it done in 5th period so its chill. I spent about an hour finishing this, its a little rushed because I have another project due tomorrow on photosynthesis so yeah, sorry for the shortish crappy chapter but uh...** **Uhm. Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think! _Please actually give me feedback,_ not just 'this is good, please continue' etc... Tell me what you _like_ about it and what I can _improve on._ That would help me out _a lot._ Okay? Okay _._** **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, any of it's characters- if I did... well you don't even want to know.)**

* * *

 _ **Alles wird besser werden**_

 _ **-Everything will get better**_

* * *

 _If you live among wolves, you have to act like a wolf._

 _-Nikita Khrushchev_

* * *

Germany ran his hand through his hair before knocking on the door of Britain's house. He had come to inform Britain and America of the events that had taken place the night before. The latter of the two opened the door dramatically.

"Oh hey dude! I was just on my way out to discuss the wall. You just couldn't get enough of this hero, huh?" He began to laugh.

"Nein, I'm going to have to cancel. I need to speak vith Britain as vell,"the German stated calmly.

"You bloody wanker! Stop answering my door for me, you twat!"Britain shouted angrily.

Laughing, the American looked back into the house,"Hahaha, sorry old man, but you're just too slow to answer the door."

Pushing his younger brother aside, Britain stood in the doorway, annoyed. "Oh, Germany, I wasn't expecting _you_. You should have phoned ahead," he said with distaste.

"Ja, normally I vould have, but I don't vant to have to talk to you more zhan I have to."

"Oh! Do you want some ice with that burn!"America laughed.

"JUST... tell us what the hell you want, so you can leave, you bloody wanker."

Germany cleared his throat,"I need to inform zhe two of you of a recent event zhat I vould much rather prefer... be private."

"Alright then, follow me." Germany stepped inside and followed Britain to the living room.

America had jumped into one of the chairs, as Britain calmly sat down, clearly irritated. Germany took his seat as far away from the two as possible without actually leaving the room.

"Haha, alright dude, tell us the haps."

Disgusted, the Brit looked at the American,"Is that even English?"

"Uh, wat? Ya, course it is."

"How many times do I have to tell you to speak the Queen's English, you-"

Germany loudly cleared his throat,"I'd like to get zhis over vith, if jou idiots don't mind."

"Yes, do continue,"England stated.

Germany began recapping over what had happened in the past few weeks. The German looked at neither of the two while telling the events; instead, he seemed to focus on a small crack in the wall behind them. Britain's expression softened as the story progressed. By the time he had finished, even America's non-atmosphere-reading smile had disappeared.

The room was left silent by the time he had finished, until Britain said,"Germany, I had no idea..." His voice became quiet,"I'm so sorry..."

There was another brief moment of silence before America quietly said,"No..."

This surprised the other two nations,"No vhat?"

" _No_ -it can't just end like this! You're really just going to let it be? There has to be something we can still do about it. I can still help-maybe if we try some more ideas we can-"

Germany abruptly cut him off,"Shut up!"

America stopped as the two older nations stared at the German.

He clenched his hands as he looked slightly down,"Zhere is nothing more ve can do. Vhat is done is _done_."

"Germany w-"America tried once more.

"Ve failed. It's over." The German stood and began to make his way to the door,"Now if jou excuse me... I need to go home."

He left both countries in silence.

* * *

Prussia pulled up in a jeep with a fellow soldier. There was a slight commotion over by the wall, which was never good. The soldiers were surrounding a small family of two. Hesitantly , the former nation made his way up to the commotion despite the bad feeling he felt in his chest.

One of the soldiers that passed by Prussia caught his attention. The albino paused and cast him a second glance,"Klaus...?"

The man looked over his shoulder, giving him a cold glare. Klaus began to talk quietly with a soldier. Prussia moved closer in attempt to hear what was being said, but Klaus stepped away from the soldier before he could hear anything.

Another soldier addressed him,"Alright, you heard the boss."

The soldier Klaus had been talking to, lifted his gun and shot the mother, whom Prussia now recognized as Axel's mother. The young girl beside her screamed and began to wail loudly at the loss of her mother.

"Vhat no-stop!"Prussia said without a second thought. The soldier lowered his gun slightly, as the former nation went up to Klaus.

Prussia began to whisper to him quietly,"Zhat vas jour best friends mutti. Vhat zhe _hell_ man. Jou can't possibly be okay vith zhis-it's inhuma-"

Klaus raised his hand to shush Prussia. He was silent for a moment before coldly saying,"Vhat friend? Friend or not, once an order ist given, jou go on vith it. Ve've joined zhe stasi; _I have no one und nezhier do jou_. Zhey mean _nozhing_ to jou, just like zhey do to me. Now, kill zhe girl."

"Vhat...? Nein-Jou can't-"

Klaus lifted a hand to his ear,"Vhat? Did I hear somezhing?"

Prussia, knowing he couldn't do a single damn thing about it, said nothing and stared hopelessly at the ground. Klaus put his hand down and smiled,"Zhat's vhat I zhought. Now, _kill her_."

Taking a deep breath, he looked at the girl. Her shoulders shook as tears ran down her face. Slowly, Prussia raised the gun, pointing it at the girl. She began to beg hysterically for him to spare her life. His finger tightened around the trigger. He turned his head away from her.

 _Forgive me..._

Prussia pulled the trigger.

 _ **The End~**_


End file.
